


Hide

by You_are_perfect



Series: HideHaiseWeek2015 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 1:Keeping Secrets, Hide POV, M/M, dilemma, hidehaiseweek2015, secret, there's no sasaki in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first meeting with Sasaki, the young man decided whether to go back or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation from my old fanfic  ‘Still Trying To Let You Go’ 

Hide stared to the card that he received from Sasaki a few nights ago. The card, right now, was on his table. He pondered in his own thought whether he should give Sasaki a call or not. There was a lot of things to think over this decision.

On the other hand, he really does want to be his friend. Hide really miss his friend. Even if he was no longer Kaneki, Sasaki is still the same person to him. On the other hand, Hide does not want Sasaki to remember him. He realized that Sasaki refused to remember his past and if Hide somehow trigger it, that would lead to a messy problem.

He could just do it. It is not that hard. All he needed to do was to grab his phone, dial his number and wait for Sasaki to answer. A piece of cake. Nevertheless, the risk and the bad possibilities still could happen. Should he follow his heart or his logic?

The temptation was really high. To get another chance to speak to his ‘best friend’ was something he never thought would happen. He could not tell whether this was a miracle or destruction. Is this a blessing in disguise or what?

_Why do you want to call someone you killed before, Hide?_

An unpleasant thought suddenly entered into his mind. Hide tried to shrug off that thought. He did not kill Kaneki, no he did not. That was not his fault. Not his fault. Not his...

_Don’t deny it, ‘Kaneki’ died because of you..._

”Wrong!” Hide fought back “Arima did it, not me!”.

_But who brought him there?_

”Just shut up!” unable to control himself, Hide punched the wall next to him. The pain that he felt through his knuckles managed to averted his mind to somewhere else. Once he got up from his place, Hide took his band-aid and fixed himself. He took some deep breath to calm down.

Finally able to breathe properly, Hide went back to the table and watched to the Sasaki’s card. For a moment, Hide felt like he wanted to cringe. How can this card make him feel like shit? That sounded really ironic to him

It just a call. Just one call. That’s all. No more. No less. It will not kill him. Hide just call him for once and he will not call him again. Right?

_It won’t be just one call. It will be more. Sooner or later, you **will** be the one who make him remember his past. And it will be your fault._

”There’s no way that could ha—“

_Beside, why would you want to call him? Do you really want to be his ‘best friend’? Don’t you realize that you are no longer that ‘Hide’?_

Hide could not deny that last sentence. It was true; he was no longer that young man who Kaneki befriends with before. Just like him, Hide changed too much that he cannot remember how it feels like to be the old him.

Just from his look was enough to know that he was no longer that college boy. He could see his own eyes that always seem tired and furious. Hide was also unable to smile happily like before. His life went upside down ever since Kaneki left him.

_It’s better for you to ignore him. Sasaki or Kaneki would pretty sure to abandon you the moment he know that you are no longer his ‘Hide’. And I know that you don’t want him to see the you now_

”No... I don’t...” Hide whispered to himself. He put down the mirror and leaned to his chair.

_Don’t get attached with another person. Keep yourself as a secret, Hide. Don’t let anybody see the ‘now’ you. Precisely, the ‘real’ you. To the world, you are just another missing man who is probably dead._

_**Keep it that way** _

Taking a deep breath with closed eyes, Hide finally made a decision. He took the card and threw it into the dustbin. There is no way he and Sasaki should be friend. No.

He cannot see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how do you think?


End file.
